The present invention seeks to provide a method for processing a used mattress, a method for compressing a used mattress, compression apparatus for compressing a used mattress, deconstruction apparatus for deconstructing a mattress, infusion apparatus for infusing a mattress, integrity testing apparatus for testing the integrity of a mattress and silage bin for storage of a mattress, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
The various recycling technology is known in the art. Specifically, publication DE 20205064 U discloses apparatus for crushing waste and describes a rotating drum shuttle in combination with high-pressure water jets and fangs for deconstructing mattresses and the like.
Furthermore, many recycling technologies relate to reclaiming rubber and other constituents from used tyres. These recycling technologies include publications FR 2773727 A1 describing a conveyor system for conveying car tyres prior to high-pressure deconstruction, WO 1992/015438 A1 describing reclaiming constituent materials from used tyres comprising stripping tread from a type and then employing high-pressure jets to strip the residual components from the reinforcement layers, US 2011/0168818 describing a tyre recycling plants comprising a plurality of workstations and U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,983 describing the recycling of scrap vehicle tyres so as to produce the shredded rubber material in useful sizes.
However, the existing arrangements, including those described above are not particularly suited when it comes to processing used mattresses and similar composite items, especially those comprising steel subframes.
Specifically, the technical challenges posed by processing mattresses, either for deconstruction or for resale relate to the volumous nature of mattresses and the like, resulting in inefficiencies in the transportation and deconstruction thereof. Generally, on account of the volumous nature of mattresses it is difficult to transport the mattresses in a cost-effective manner or to destroy the mattresses in an efficient manner given their volume and low density.
Furthermore, use mattresses may comprise water which poses problems in the handling, constipation and deconstruction thereof.
Furthermore, use mattresses may comprise contaminants which may pose OH&S hazards during the handling thereof.
As such, mattresses are generally left in landfills and are not processed for recycling or resale.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.